


the branches

by hellchoirs



Series: why storms are named after people [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellchoirs/pseuds/hellchoirs
Summary: Klaus was his, and therefore it was his decision on who got to look at and touch him.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Series: why storms are named after people [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760482
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	the branches

**Author's Note:**

> For the bad things happen prompt: forcibly stripped.  
> Warnings at the end.  
> This is part of a series! 'why storms are named after people'. It follows Klaus and Robert's relationship from the start, and so I suggest you read it from the beginning in order!

Klaus was his, and therefore it was his decision who got to look at him and who got to touch him.

Klaus was beautiful (even more beautiful with the bruises all over him) and it was unfair, he decided, that he keep him all to himself.

A year since he had come to his apartment and the guy hadn’t even gone outside once, let alone seen anyone else that wasn’t on the television.

(His brother went to the moon. They watched the launch on the television together and Robert let Klaus ramble on and on about the Academy until he passed out. Klaus was easy to please, required very few things, so when Klaus asked if they could always watch his sister’s movies and interviews, he obliged.)

“I have something fun planned for tonight,” Robert said, looking down at Klaus who was straddling his lap, his face buried in his neck, hot, rapid breaths warm on his skin.

“Huh?” He slurred after a few moments when the words registered in his head finally, and Robert ran a hand down his bare back just to see the way he shivered. His grip around Robert tightened, hugging close to him even tighter, and Robert couldn’t help but smirk slightly. This was always his favourite high of Klaus’, one that left the man trembling and desperate for affection and touch in any way he could get. It was amusing and endearing to see the way he acted when he was high; interesting to see just what effects drugs could have on a person. The room was dimmed, one lamp on, since Klaus said the high was better in the dark – he could lose himself in it easier – and they had a blanket over them, though it had fallen down at some point. Robert pulled it back up over Klaus and his whole body shuddered, pressed harder against Robert, and he let out a faint moan.

Robert himself did not use drugs; he had no interest in being reduced to the mess Klaus was, but he did thoroughly enjoy the effects it had on him. He didn’t understand what it felt like, but Klaus clung to him like a fucking koala, one hand curled tightly into his hair – almost too tight, but Robert let it slide this time.

“I was thinking,” he drawled. “Of inviting a friend over tonight.”

Klaus shivered against him. “Uh-huh.”

“It’d be quite fun.”

“Sure,” Klaus uttered, voice trembling as if his very throat was shaking. Robert turned his head, pressing a kiss to Klaus’ shoulder, before nudging him gently, coaxing him from his tightly wound spot around him. Reluctantly, Klaus sat back a little to stare at him with dark eyes, pupils devouring the irises, body trembling with energy and jaw clenched tight.

Robert cupped his jaw and pulled him down so that he could kiss him, and Klaus melted into him, sloppily kissing him back and pressing their chests together, desperately craving touch. He couldn’t help but laugh a little, wrapping an arm around him and listening to the way he sighed at the touch.

“You’d be good, wouldn’t you?” He asked, and Klaus nodded his head eagerly.

“’course,” he breathed, resting his forehead on his shoulder for a moment. “Course I would be.”

“I know, baby,” Robert hummed. “Always so good for me.”

Klaus preened slightly as he always did whenever he was praised; smiling and humming, pressing a kiss to Robert’s neck.

“Can we lay down?” He asked, voice soft. Robert nudged him slightly and Klaus clumsily stood up, letting the blanket fall onto the floor, and then he took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Klaus was clad only in underwear, and as he crawled over onto the bed Robert simply stood and watched. The street lights outside filtered in, casting odd shadows across his body and highlight splashes of it, giving him a view of all the beautiful bruises dotted around his body. Had Klaus not been so high, there was no doubt he would be wincing as he moved; bruises ran from his ankles to his left eye.

Some were small and healing, soon to be gone. Others were larger, more painful looking- one covered the entire top of his left thigh, dark and angry, undoubtedly hurting with each step or movement if the drugs didn’t numb him to the pain. There was a bruise on his other thigh where he had grabbed onto it, and bruises on his hips snaking out from his underwear. There are bruises on his chest and his ribs and his stomach, bruises on his shoulders, on his back, his arms, his wrists. There are bruises like a necklace around his neck, and a final one around his left eye, tender yellow and green.

Klaus sat on the bed and turned around to look at him, still standing in the doorway, and he smiled, stretching blue fingerprints on his jaw. Robert grinned at the sight and crossed the room, clambering onto the bed with him. They slipped under the covers, much to Klaus’ pleasure, and Robert wrapped his arms around him and reminisced about the first day he brought Klaus back here with him, idly stroking his arm.

He had waited years for this moment and it felt surreal it had actually come true. To have Klaus in his arms, content and dumb for him, it felt incredible. He set a hand on his shoulder carefully and then he pushed down, pressing his fingers into a bruise there. It took Klaus several moments before he even reacted, letting out a small hiss and twitching before he looked up, leaned back into the touch and gave him a smile as if he had just kissed him instead.

“So good for me, Klaus,” he murmured.

Klaus rested his head on his shoulder, breathing in deeply and curling tighter against him, and Robert pulled the blanket up and over them, covering them completely, and Klaus shuddered and moaned faintly, eyes opening and looking blearily around himself before closing again.

“Do you love me?” asked Klaus, turning his head to face him. Robert ran a hand down his cheek.

“Of course I do,” he reassured, watching Klaus tilt his head into his hand. “And you love me, don’t you?”

Klaus nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes,” he hurried to say, “so much.”

“You’ll be good for me tonight, won’t you?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Because I know what’s best for you, right?”

“Mhmm,” Klaus hummed agreeably, shifting on the bed to sit up slightly and look at him. He covered one of Robert’s hands with his own and wore a smile as he stared down at him for several moments. The blanket fell down his body, bunching up by his hips, and Robert reached a hand up to cup his cheek before twisting it around to rest on the back of his bruised neck, coaxing him down so that he could kiss him.

He sat up slightly as they kissed and with ease turned them over in bed so that Klaus was under him, and Klaus in turn wrapped his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck.

Robert ran a hand down to the angry bruise on his thigh, covering it and then squeezing it, just to watch the way Klaus twitched away in pain, his leg jerking, only to come back for more.

Robert pulled the blankets over them, eager to add more marks to Klaus’ collection.

Klaus sat perched on the counter, smoking a joint- his third, perhaps- while Robert cooked.

Klaus’ appetite was poor. As time had gone on and the drug use got worse, he dropped weight that he probably couldn’t afford to drop; it was evident enough even as he sat there in sweatpants and a sweater that hung off him.

Robert ensured that he ate something, at least, but it would be a lie if he said he didn’t enjoy how Klaus felt frail and small next to him; it was just another way in which he felt more in control over him.

He grabbed his plate of food and then turned to Klaus, who was staring into nothingness, joint dangling loosely from his fingers, burning low enough it must be hot on his skin although he didn’t notice it. He plucked it from his grasp, twirling it between his own fingers for a moment, staring at it as a sudden urge reared its head. He stared at Klaus, still stuck in his own head. And then he turned the joint around and pressed the lit end into Klaus’ hand.

Klaus- stared, for a moment, not doing anything, and then, delayed, he startled, blinking down at his hand in surprise and then at Robert, face screwed up. He didn’t try to move his hand away, though.

Robert smiled, chucking aside the butt of the joint aside. He took his hand, lifted it up to press a gentle kiss over his burned skin, and then he tugged him to his feet and into the living room.

He sat down next to him, sinking into the couch, and as Robert began to pick at his dinner he watched the circular patch on his hand turn into an angry red, fascinated, though mostly with the way Klaus had not only not reacted, but hadn’t even asked him why he had done it. Perhaps he was just that high, perhaps he just didn’t care what Robert did to him.

It was truly just fascinating, he thought. Klaus, who had been so defensive and sure of himself on the streets, cocky and mouthing off to everyone, now was happy to let Robert just do whatever he wanted with him- trusted him to keep him safe despite it.

He knew Klaus wasn’t just a guinea pig to mess with, but he couldn’t deny the rush of power when at the control he had over him; the fact that he could do whatever he wanted to a person and they embraced it. It was almost amusing, too, to watch Klaus, and how endearingly stupid he was.

He stabbed a piece of macaroni on his fork and then nudged Klaus, bringing it to his lips. “You have to eat a bit,” he said, and Klaus blinked himself back to the moment and then opened his mouth, letting Robert feed him part of his dinner.

“Does your hand hurt?” He asked curiously, stabbing more macaroni to bring to Klaus’ mouth. He chewed, a thoughtful expression on his face. His eyes bounced aside and he gave the air a pointed look, and then he looked down at his hand and shook it out.

“Yes,” he murmured, lifting his head again. “But it’s okay. I love you.”

Robert smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then his jaw. Klaus hummed happily, eyes fluttering closed.

He finished his dinner, sharing it with Klaus, and as he was shoving the dishes off into the dishwasher, there was a knock at the door.

In came the friend he had phoned earlier, and he greeted him with a grin and a hand on the shoulder.

John had thought his infatuation with Klaus was funny, at first, but then the years passed and he understood that he was serious, and now he was simply impressed that he had actually managed to get the former Academy star to be his own. Now, happy to share him with others, John was the first one he called.

“Where is he then?” asked the blond man, and as he stepped inside Robert locked the door behind him and then gestured to the sofa, where Klaus was sitting. He was staring at the floor before he shook himself out of his daze, turning to look at nothing and then turning to look at them with bloodshot eyes.

“You weren’t lying,” said John, and Robert scoffed.

“I don’t lie,” he said, coming over and taking Klaus’ hands to coax him up onto his feet. He wrapped an arm around his waist, squeezing him gently. “This is John,” he said, and gestured for John to sit down on the couch. Klaus gave an odd, confused wave at him, then looked to Robert for guidance. Robert tugged him backwards so they sat down on the couch, Klaus sitting on his lap. Robert touched him absentmindedly as he and John spoke, running a hand down Klaus’ arm, his back, twirling his hair around his fingers. The television droned on unintelligibly in the background and Klaus remained content on his lap, likely not paying any attention to what he and John were talking about, stuck in his own head and his high.

Robert nudged him slightly, bringing him back to the moment. “How about you go get us a drink, huh? From the liquor cabinet?”

Klaus blinked at him before nodding, clumsily getting to his feet. “Yeah, yeah, what do you want?”

Robert grinned. “Surprise us.”

Klaus hummed, stumbling off to the liquor cabinet and coming back with a bottle of whiskey, holding two glasses to his chest. Robert took them before he could drop them, holding them both up, and Klaus filled them with shaking hands before setting the bottle down and sitting back down over Robert’s lap. John accepted the drink with a small smirk.

“Trained,” he commented, amused, and Robert grinned, running a hand through Klaus’ hair.

“He’s good,” he stated, and Klaus preened at the compliment. He sat contently, eyes unfocused on the television as he and John chatted and drank.

A little over half way through the bottle, the chat turned to Klaus. John came a little closer, eying him up and down. He took his hand, noticed the burn on it, and after a moment of consideration he pressed his finger down against it. Klaus yelped a little, trying to tug his hand away and then he turned to look at Robert, confused and uncertain and maybe a little afraid, so Robert pressed a kiss to his shoulder and his neck.

“You want to be good for us, right?” He asked, and Klaus nodded after a moment of hesitation, and John snickered. Robert nudged him slightly, coaxing him into a different position on his lap, one that made it easier for him to lean up and kiss him. Klaus was a little slow and sloppy, but true to his behaviour, whenever he was kissed he kissed back eagerly, letting Robert break down his apprehension. He cupped his face and then stood, coaxing Klaus up onto his feet too.

“How about you give us a little show?” Robert asked, raising his eyebrows and setting his hands on his hips. Klaus’ eyes fluttered open and he frowned, confused.

“What?” He asked, resting his hands on Robert’s chest.

Robert tucked his hair behind his ear, cupping his jaw as Klaus blinked up at him with wide doe eyes. “Take your clothes off, Klaus,” he said, voice deceptively sweet. Klaus’ eyes flicked back to John, sitting on the couch still, topping up their whiskey glasses and smirking a little at Klaus’ dumb expression.

“I-I don’t…”

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, running his hands down his waist. “So gorgeous. How can I not want to show you off? You’re perfect.”

Klaus’ cheeks flushed warm and so Robert pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before taking a step back, sitting down on the couch and accepting his drink back. Klaus stood awkwardly in front of the both of them, eyes bouncing between them. “Take off your clothes, dear,” he urged, and Klaus gripped the hem of his sweater.

“I don’t- I don’t want to,” he mumbled meekly.

“He think he’s better than us?” John asked, unimpressed, and Robert frowned at Klaus’ disobedience. He knocked back his whiskey, set aside the glass and walked up to him. Klaus looked at him eagerly, resting one hand on his chest and hunching his shoulders.

“I- can’t we just lay down?” He asked quietly. Robert supposed he should have tried to influence him to do something else. Getting stoned made Klaus quiet and tired; but still, Klaus should know better than to disagree with him. He hardly did.

He ran his hand through his hair and then fisted it at the back of his head, tugging it enough to make Klaus whimper, gripping onto his wrist. “You’re being bad, Klaus. Is that what you want? I’m asking you to do one thing, Klaus.”

Klaus frowned at him, shaking his head as much as he could with his hair still twisted around his fingers. “I’m sorry,” he said, squeezing his wrist. “I’m just- tired. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” said Robert, loosening his grip on his hair and sliding his hand down to rest on the back of his neck. “But you know I know what’s best, huh?” Klaus nodded his head, though still looked tense and upset, so Robert leaned in to kiss him, shoving away those thoughts and feeling Klaus relax again. Finally, he stepped back and sat down.

Klaus hovered, lips pressed together, one shoulder hunched slightly, before he shook his head, grabbed the hem of his sweater and began to pull it off.

“Slowly,” barked John, and Robert side-eyed him, not happy with the idea of him trying to boss Klaus around, but he let it slide, choosing instead to lift his own voice.

“Slower, baby.”

Klaus’ movements slowed down obediently. He pulled the sweater over his head, torso stretching, and then he let it drop to the floor beside him. John whistled beside him, taking Klaus’ body in, all the bruises over him, and Robert felt something akin to pride swell in his chest. Klaus’ hands went to the waistband of his sweatpants and he looked to Robert first. Upon receiving a nod, Klaus stepped out of them, almost falling over as he did so. Then he simply stood there in front of them, crossing one arm over his chest subconsciously.

“All of it, baby,” Robert urged, giving a pointed look at his underwear. “We just want to see you- see how gorgeous you are. Look at you; beautiful. So good for me, aren’t you? So good.”

Klaus shivered slightly, but he stepped out of his underwear, holding Robert’s gaze as if for support.

“You weren’t exaggerating, I guess,” John murmured, shifting and fixing his pants, and Robert smirked.

“I told you,” he said, and then he stood up, wandering a side to snatch something from the drawer beneath the coffee table before sitting back down and holding out a hand to Klaus, who eagerly came forwards, sitting back down on his lap and ducking his head for a kiss. Robert’s hands roamed over him; the bony juts of his spine, the curve of his skinny waist and the rise of his hips, relieved to feel the man relax finally. He pulled back just enough to be able to put a hand in his pocket, pulling out what he had retrieved from his pocket; a small bag of white powder. He poured some out onto the back of hands, flattening and stretching it out, and then he held it up to Klaus’ face. Klaus stared at it for all of one moment before snorting it.

He could feel when it began to kick in for Klaus; when he leaned heavier into him, kissing back with a sudden intensity he didn’t have before. He knew the combo with the weed would leave Klaus dumber than usual, but the cocaine gave him the kick he wanted. He blinked wide eyes in confusion when Robert nudged him back. He nodded to John, who he seemed shocked to see him there, as if he had forgotten- and he probably had- that he was ever there.

“Give our guest some love,” he said, coaxing him off his lap. It took his mind several moments to process what he said, but then John reached out a hand to pull him onto his own lap.

There was something about seeing Klaus unravel for himself that made Robert feel dizzy, but as he sat back on the couch, fixing himself another drink and watching Klaus oblivious to someone else touching him simply because Robert told him to- it was something else.

It’s not like Klaus didn’t enjoy it, either. He had always been a bit of an attention whore, after all, and just a whore in general. Even when he slid off John’s lap and onto his knees, Robert wasn’t sure Klaus even had an idea of who he was sucking off, and he doubted he would even care.

“Thanks for that,” John said, smirking as he glanced over his shoulder back into the apartment. “He’s a natural.”

Robert couldn’t help but match the smirk, one hand resting on the door. “I know,” he said.

“Do you know how many people would pay for lip service from The Séance?” John said, eyebrows raised suggestively, and Robert bristled because Klaus was _his_. He was generous with John because John was his friend.

But Klaus’ drugs cost a lot of money, and Robert would be in charge of who got to touch him, and he could stop it if he wasn’t happy with it.

John lifted his hands. “Just saying. But invite me around again any time,” he said, nodding, and then he stepped outside. Robert closed and locked the door, turning slowly to look at Klaus, naked and slumped on the couch.

He stormed over, tugged Klaus up onto his feet, and then smashed their lips together.

Klaus let out a noise of surprise, but he turned and wrapped his arms around him eagerly.

On the bed, wincing at the bruises on his hips, Klaus asked, “was I good?”

Leaning over him, Robert curled his fingers around his pale throat and said, “perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dubious consent/rape/non-con, drugged sex, abusive relationships, manipulation, weight issues.


End file.
